True colors
by amberintheflame
Summary: It's a High school story all about gangs, fighting, and colors. I know. Awesome. OC fic. In our world. See full summery inside.
1. Rainbow

**Here's my first Naruto fan fiction!**

**It's a High school story all about gangs, fighting, and colors. I know. Awesome. It revolves around transfer student Uzumaki Naruto's quest to become bancho. But it's told by his right hand ma-I mean right hand woman; my OC Akane Miharu. I hope you enjoy and please review. but no flames. **

**and No, I'm not stopping a not-so-normal story, I just need a time to think about the plot and really plan ahead. So today in gym while running laps I came up with this idea and it was almost the perfect thing I could think of right now.**

**Well time for el disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

My name is Akane Miharu. Before I tell you about my story you must know five things about me.

One, I am very smart. A child genius some would say. I even skipped a grade. Some ask "What's my secret?" Honestly, I just work hard. No natural talent there. just a lot of practice.

Two, I am very poor. I have two younger siblings, of the age of four and six, and a single mother, who is very carefree, air headed, and often gets sick. I always seem to leave that home with a headache.

Three, I am very cowardly. Pathetic maybe, but safe.

Four, I am very troublesome. Or more accurately, I attract trouble. Like bees to honey. I hate it.

Five, I am very different. Or at least my way of seeing is. For every person I meet, I see a color. And every color represents their personality. What makes them tick. Every one is different too. So if I meet twins, I'd still be able to tell them apart because of their colors.

Often, my way of seeing is the thing that gets me in trouble. And most of the people I get in trouble with are chameleons. That's my name for those people who pretend to be a color their not. Those who hide behind masks. But once you strip off their mask, you see the real them. That's showing your true colors.

Well, now that you know about me, I guess I'll tell you about my story. One that's closely relayed to another one. A story drenched in orange.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Entrance to Konoha High school! The color today is rainbow!**

_Welcome to Konoha high boarding school, home of the Fights! _

_Today we have the opening ceremony which is mandatory for all students with a special speech from the person who scored the highest score on the entrance exam as well as an inspirational poem from the head chairman. Dorm selections will also be assigned at this time. _

_We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay and learning experience at Konoha high._

_For more information on the school, please check the inside map of this pamphlet. _

I clutch the folded piece of paper in my hands, shaking as if it was the end of the world already. The pamphlet had scared me out of my wits for several reasons.

Like what's with that introduction? _Welcome to Konoha high boarding school, home of the Fights!_ Home of the fights! What are they fighting about?

and I'm the top scorer on the entrance exam! When I saw my score, I thought I finally been cleaned of my bad luck but it was just bad new in disguise! I've been told nothing about a speech. NOTHING! I can already tell, this is a recipe for disaster.

A storm just waiting to be brought to life.

I sulked, flipping to the map and heading to the gym where the entrance ceremony of doom was being held.

I was so dead.

* * *

_4 Minutes later:_

Colors of all sorts varying from dull grays to deep blues to bright yellows clouded my vision, along with their owners rightful voices accompanying them. There must be a thousand in the room at least! and a majority of them were coated by different colors! Sometimes even two coats of lies!

I was right. I'm so dead.

Apparently, when they said that the ceremony was mandatory for every one, they meant every one! That means the upper class man are here too! How scary!

The gym was huge too. It had to be, to fit the whole school inside of it. Although I had a sneaking suspicion that a few were brave enough to skip it...

I wish the whole school would skip. I close my eyes, waiting for my wish to be granted and... "Hey kid! You're blocking the entrance!"

I was shoved out of the way, being pushed and shoved farther into the crowded room, and away from my only chance of escape. Why does god hate me?

While sulking once again on the subject of my bad luck, I took a seat near the front, so I would be able to get up and down the large stage as quickly as possible. Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll ignore me and I can walk up, do my speech, and sit down with out a problem.

Wishful thinking. I know. No need to give up hope though.

"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!" a large voice boomed through out the auditorium. The whole room went quiet and looked up to the speaker. Silently grieving the loss of my hope, I do the same. On the stage, behind the large podium in the center, was a tall woman, seeming to be in her late twenties. She had medium length blond hair tied into low pigtails and a green kimono style top. Her aura was a bright fuchsia.

She scoffed at how obedient the school was being after she screamed and cleared her voice. "Welcome to Konoha high school and welcome back for those who are here for another year. I'm Tsunade, principal of the leaf dorm. For those who don't know, dorms will be explained latter on today. Now lets hear a few words from our chairman, Mr. Sarutobi."

A snake like man a few seats away hissed at the mention of the name. I scooted to the opposite direction and looked up at our chairman...

Who was an old man. Really, he looked aged enough to drop down dead at any second. He admitted a aura of dulled copper, which might have been gold at one point, but I'm to to sure.

It seemed I wasn't the only new kid in disbelief. The other kids surrounding me gave wide eyed looks while the ones who are older seemed to be board with the whole ordeal, as if this was a normal day for them. In fact, it might have been.

Weird

"I'd like to say "_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." _that is all._"_

He bowed and left the stage, leaving us to stare and think. What the heck was that? Wise words of wisdom? He should quit becoming principal for a job as a fortune teller, not that I should be talking.

With that whole colors thing I can see... Yeah, I'm going to pay attention now.

"Now a word from our highest scourer on the entrance exams, Akane Miharu!"

Hesitant clapping filled the air as I gulped. Slowly, I got out of my seat and walked down the Isle to the stairs leading up to the stage. As I passed I got a strange look from the other people there.

Some were watching with boredom

Some with curiosity

Some with jealousy

But the look that scared me the most was the ones of pity. Ones that screamed, "You shouldn't have scored that high. Your just looking for trouble."

The funny part is, I'm not. Oh, and take out the part about it being funny.

It sucks.

Well, I mental ranted and walked, migrating slowly to where Tsunade was.

Alright, time to make a good impression.

"Miss. Akane?" the vice principal called out, looking over me. Some of the kids snickered.

"U-um, I'm here." I squeaked. She looked down and gave a hardy laugh. "Oh, there you are, I didn't see ya, shorty." I blushed in embarrassment. "Well, take it away."

I nod meekly and scramble up to the podium. Tapping on the microphone, I take a deep breath and..

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! You can go now**

**No, I'm kidding, the chapters not over. Please continue reading. I just had to say translations are at the bottom.**

* * *

"himynameisAkaneMiharu,fourteenyearsofage." I said quickly. The audience held a look of confusion but I continued

"Icametothisschoolbecauseofth elowentranceratesbutIhopewea llgetalong"

" mostofthecolorshereareverybe autiful. soyourpersonalitiesmustbetoo ." the younger teens begun to snicker but I still failed to take notice. I was far to nervous and the room begun to spin. the colors in my vision going out of control, as they always seem to do in extreme situations.

"I'llseeyouaroundschool"

By now, I felt terrible, tired too. I just wanted it all to be over with.

So I allowed sleep to confront me. Though not before I heard the ringing sound of laughter bounce off the walls of my new school's gym.

I hate school.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Tada~ Once again, I hoped ya liked it! This took a while so please give me suggestions on what should happen next! **

**Review and follow!**

**Here are the translations **

**"Hi my name is Akane Miharu, fourteen tears of age."**

**"I came to this school because of the low entrance rates but I hope we get along."**

**"Most of the colors here are very beautiful. So your personalities must be too"**

**"I'll see you around school."**

**And now for a preview:**

**"So this is considered bulling, right?" I ask, trying to seem as innocent as possible.**

**"Yes it is" Girl number one replied. her two cronies friends nodded in agreement. They were all emitting the color of jealousy green, each in their own shade. **

**"Oh." I squeak. Yes, good idea me! Tell the problem that you're scared. That will help everything.**

**I hate fan girls.**

**I hate logic too.**

**Chapter 2: Settling in, getting informed, and bullies. Today's color is jealousy green!**


	2. Jealousy green

**Sadly, I do not own Naruto. But I do own my oc Miharu~ Lucky me~ **

* * *

I woke up with a mind splitting headache. Let's just say it hurt.

A lot.

That's my first hint to what had happened.

Wait... What _did_ happen? My mind only gave me blank images.

Of _course_ I forget. What will I tell mom when she calls to see how I'm doing in school? "Oh, hi mom. My first day of school was great! I wake up in some bed with no memory at all of my day and a mind splitting headache. So my day... yes it was lovely."

F- my life.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settling in, getting informed, and bullies. Today's color is jealousy green!**

My eyes flutter open for the first time since my mind rant to confirm I was in the nurses office. Above my head was a pale, cream colored ceiling. The walls were just white curtains and I was on a similar shaded bed.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was starting to get worried." a soft voice entered my thoughts and I turned to see a young woman peaking her head through the curtains. She had black hair and eyes with a dark violate top and a concerned look on her face. Her color was a soft cream, sort of like a band-aid.

"Ton! Ton!" And there was a pig on her head. "Are you okay, dear?" I nod as her look of worry vanished to be replaced with a cheerful look. "That's good to here. You gave the staff quite a scare." She chuckled and I paled. A scare? "I'm Shizune and this," She gestured to the pig "Is Tonton. I'm the school nurse so if there's anything I can do for you, don't be afraid to ask."

I lift my lips up in a small and strained smile. "Nice to meet you both, I'm" my sentence was cut off

"Akane Miharu, We know from your speech."

I freeze. If I was doing any public speaking, I was screwed. What did I dooooooooooo?! Knowing me, I probably did something really stupid. And this school is built on gangs, just waiting to beat up some poor week kid. I'm so dead! Nut... maybe I'm over reacting! Maybe I actually did awesome and now I'm the idol of the school! Or even better, a no-body no one cares about and has the time to pick on.

"You should have told lady Tsunade you didn't like speaking. All you did was go up on stage, ramble about who knows what, and then pass out." And then I remember.

The rush of colors, the nervousness. The laughter cascading off the walls of the gym as I fall unconscious.

I suddenly feel worse than before.

Now I would be labeled as wimpy and would be a regular target. I grew paler. I knew I wasn't one of those epic heroines who always seemed to get in the last word and I deferentially wasn't a fighter.

Running away seemed to have so much more appeal to it. But I don't think I could run away form a whole school while going to it.

"Hey, if you'd like, you can stay here a bit longer." the nurse offered.

"No thank you!" I respond quickly, pushing of the blankets and scurrying for the door. "Thank you for your kindness!" I yell quickly, eager to get out from this place of bad news.

"No problem. Oh! And you'r in the leaf dorm! Talk to the girl's dorm manager, Anko, to catch what you missed at the assembly and to get your room!"

"Okay!" I call back, and in a flash, I was out of sight.

* * *

I dashed as fast as I could in the direction Shizune pointed, raw energy taking over as I sprinted. I was so close, practically touching the front entrance when I noticed a silhouette blocking my way in.

With wide eyes, we collide, both falling back full force.

I got up just as fast as I went down though, running straight inside, missing the person's face. But I did get a flash of color, to fast for me to see it clearly.

Yellow? No... maybe red? aw, who cares? I didn't, I was busy catching my breath at the empty front lobby.

Once my breathing pattern slowed, I walked over to the front desk, which sat a very board looking woman with her legs up on the desk. Her purple hair was up in a spiky ponytail and she had on fishnets for a shirt with a brown overcoat. Her color was a lively purple.

"Hey kid, who are you?" She asked in mild amusement. It took a moment for me to register the question.

"Oh, I'm Akane Miharu..." I trail off, unsure of what to say.

A look of recognition crossed her features. " Oh! You're that kid who got the highest score on the entrance exam!" she exclaimed. _Really_! The news has already been spread. "You're a real legend around here, and it's only your first day. Impressive, kid."

I feel horrible. A _legend_. for what? "I'm Anko, the manager of the leaf dorms. Any questions you have, bring them to me." Now I had remembered my task.

"Y-yes!" I squeak "Actually, the nurse, Shizune-san, asked me to see you. I had some... unfortunate problems that caused me to miss the opening ceremony. Can you fill me in?"

She laughed "I like ya' maggot, so instead of telling you that boring 'no-nonsense' crap they say, I'll explain to you a bit of how you really survive in this school." I look at her intensely, ready for an answer.

"OK." She began "Well as you know, Leaf high is know as the school of fights. This isn't just because of our competitive attitude." I edge her on to continue

"This school is also a well known gang school." I knew that too. "Now most gangs here, lead their own dorm. For the Sound dorm, there's team Taka. For the Cloud dorm, there's the Akatsuki. For the mist dorm, it's the seven swordsmen You following me so far?"

"Yeah" I reply, not liking the idea of so many gangs. no at all.

"Well, often these gangs fight. No real battles have happened yet, but if a gang leader takes on another, and defeats him, the winner takes over both gangs."

"It's only happened four times in this school's history, but if someone becomes the leader of all the gangs, he gains the title of 'Kage'. Believe it or not, our chairman was a Kage." My jaw hits the ground. Really? That guy?

"Yeah, when I joined, I was surprised too." I just nod and she gave a cheeky grin.

"Well, kid"

"Miharu" I correct, slightly bolder than before.

Her grin widens "Miharu, that's my explanation on what you need to know to live. You have room 206, a single person room and a bit on the dusty side. Good luck."

And then she disappears. Seriously! Like a ninja!

Maybe she... nah. I ignore my inner idiot and move to my new room, where I hope my stuff is already waiting.

* * *

Here I was, standing in front of my new room. 206.

Excitedly, I unlock the door. This was my first time in a room without having to share! then again... last time something good happened to me, I ended up the clown of the student body.

Maybe I'm just being negative.

I open the door to find... a dump.

I let out a squawk of horror as I examine the trashed room. The floor is coated with dirty boxes and instant dishes. The walls smudged with an odd green substance. The bathroom door couldn't even be seen.

But I did know one thing. This was my new room. And I was going to be here to stay. My mother payed as much as she could for a room here when god knows she needs the money herself.

She payed for my happiness. So with an unusual streak of new found motivation, I tie my hair back and set to work.

Let the cleaning begun.

* * *

I stood in front of my new room ,painting like I had run a marathon. I had a proud look plastered on my face as I surveyed my work.

It looked brand new! Beautiful!

I squeal in delight as I took in the simple pale blue walls and soft yellow bed spread. It was perfect.

I was so proud, I didn't notice the three girls walk up behind me. Not until it was to late.

A heavily pedicured hand rested on my shoulder and I swiveled around in surprise, my door closing behind me, blocking my room to the other three's view of it.

"You're Akane Miharu, the smart wimpy girl, right." The leader of the three asks in a dangerous tone. I bite my lower lip, looking at the three.

"Yeah, I guess?" it was more of a question then anything. Who were these people?

"Well, the thing is, you shouldn't have scored so high." I give them an odd look. It was obvious these three couldn't care less about there grades. "Our man should have been on top." and it hits me, these girls were defending their 'man's' honor. or whatever...

So as any wise man would have done in my position, I state the obvious.

"So this is considered bulling, right?" I ask, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"Yes it is" Girl number one replied. her two cronies friends nodded in agreement. They were all emitting the color of jealousy green, each in their own shade.

"Oh." I squeak. Yes, good idea me! Tell the problem that you're scared. That will help everything.

I hate fan girls.

I hate logic too.

As I stared at them I sweat drop. "So now what?"

The leader 'humph'ed. "Just don't get such a high score next time, wimp." and they stroll away as if nothing had ever happened, chatting among themselves.

But I couldn't get a low grade. The higher the grade, the better chance at a collage scholarship, and the less money I would need for collage in the first place.

So being the stupid person I am, I decided to continue getting top in my class.

Hey, if I was ganged up on I could always run away, right?

I sure hope so.

* * *

**And end of chapter.**

**Here's the preview:  
**

**The whole class just stared at me and I give a nervous laugh. "Um, I was lost on the road of life?" I say in question. **

**The man behind me said the same. **

**at the same time.**

**It was creepy. Especially for a homeroom teacher.**

**The class laughed and the man lazily looked down at me.**

**can someone say awkward...**

**Chapter 3: Classes, teachers, and excuses. Today's color is a mysterious silver!**


	3. Mysterious silver

**Hi my pretties ~ Yes, I've finally updated! Its a miracle!**

**I don't own Naruto. I do, on the other hand, own Miharu.**

* * *

After that bully encounter, you can probably guess what I did. Go straight to bed.

Not that I actually went to sleep though, too many worries for that.

I remember that you can't run when you're trying to get to class. You also can't run if you'r in class. So both of those are only safe if there's a teacher around.

But, what if the teachers are all cruel, sadistic people who enjoy others pain and encourage the bullies?I like Anko-san and all but I'm almost positive she would throw anyone to the wolfs for revenge of sorts.

So I won't get on her bad side.

And then there's my other mysterious teachers. After the bully encounter, I showed Anko-san my scheduled for tomorrow She just laughed and said "Wow kid, you probably got the oddest teachers in the whole school." and then she walked away chuckling!

Some help she was!

I pale. Something that seems to have become a habit of mine from being here.

This can't be good for my health.

That night, I couldn't sleep for a long time.

Dreams filled with ideas of my future teachers clouding my mind.

* * *

Some where else, A group of figures crept into the night. A woman sneezed. "Anko." One scolded "We need to break up this fight without being caught."

Said woman sighed. "I know. I just think someone's talking about me. They better pray there some one I like... I bet it was that Brat in room 205..." She chuckled darkly and her companions each shivered, secretly praying for the poor kid Anko just marked.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Classes, teachers, and excuses. Today's color is a mysterious silver!**

l was late. no big deal... who am I kidding?! I'm Late!

Does this only happen in cheesy school anime? Apparently not!

I was so panicked from yesterday, I forgot to set my alarm. Then I woke up at 8:15.

My home room starts at 8:30!

And I still haven't eaten breakfast. My stomach growled at me. I guess it was more concerned with breakfast than being late.

"Come on stomach. Just hold on until lunch."

It growled in response and I collapse dramatically. "Ugh, you'r right. I didn't get dinner last night and I'm starving. Well, I guess being a bit late isn't too bad..." I trail off realizing what I was doing. "Ah! Wrong! I must get to class. Must resist stomach."

I collapse in self pity. What am I going to do. I'm so hungry." I wail, crocodile tears streaming out my eyes and I grudgingly move my feet to my closet to get changed into my uniform, colored in greed to represent I was part of the leaf dorm.

I slowly replace my pajamas with my new shirt and skirt (a bit to short for my liking) and grab my bad, heading into hell itself. "I'm off" I mumble, leaving and locking the door behind me.

As I made my way to exit, unaware of just what I was about to face.

* * *

At this time, Anko was making her morning rounds, checking all of the unsuspecting rooms to make sure no one was stupid enough to skip while the first day of school was starting.

She had gotten great pleasure of placing a snake in room 205.

But now, she was looking at the pamphlet which held the map of the school on the Honor kid's desk.

Anko laughed. What a load of trouble this kid was asking for.

* * *

Grrrgle. Growl. Grrrr.

"I know I'm hungry! Just shut up!" I yell at my stomach, madly dashing to where I presume was my newest teacher's class room. "But I'm sooo hungry." I whine to myself.

And the increasing smell of what seemed to be rice and chicken didn't help. I could almost taste the mouth watering, delicious taste of a bento box. Me just biting into a yummy rice ball and munching on some chicken. "Ouch!"

I tripped over a large object and whirled around to see two boys sitting calmly on a picnic blanket the larger of the two rubbing their back in pain.

He was the first I noticed. He had Long and spiky red hair held back by a red head band. He wore a warm smile on his face and was a bit chubby. A bright and kind red. It sort of reminded me of a fire truck.

The second was a slimmer boy with black hair pulled back in a high, spiked up pony tail that reminded me of a pineapple and cool black eyes he and his friend seemed to share. His aura was a relaxed green that reminded me of moss.

Both had silver studded earrings and green uniforms which showed they were boys from the leaf dorm. Same as me.

"Not that I really care but who are you?" The moss boy inquired. I just stared at him and he stared back. Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Why won't he blink damn it?! "Relax Shikamaru." His friend said. "Don't you recognize this person?" His friend, Shikamaru's, eyes slightly widened in realization before transforming into not caring ones.

"Oh right, the honer student." I twitched.

"W-well, I'm sorry for running into you but I'm late for class." I then saw what was with them, the very bento I was fantasizing over moments before. Without realizing it, I drooled a bit.

"overslept and didn't have breakfast?" he asked and his friend put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like you hit the nail on the head." He turned to me. "I'm Choji and my lazy friend here is Shikamaru. He's a bit edgy since its the first day but its nice to meet you erm..."

"Akane Miharu. You can call me Akane. now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." The boys looked at me, interested.

"Oh, who's your homeroom teacher?"

I shuffle through my bag for my scheduled and quickly obtain it. only then do I realize the map that I had with it was no longer there.

Crap.

"Well, I have room 907 for home room." I giggle nervously.

"You have no idea where that is, do you?" The two chorused. I shrug helplessly.

"No idea." They both smile at me.

"Don't worry. We have this guy for home room too. You won't have to worry about being late here." I give them a questioning look.

"So, you'll tell me where to find him."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure"

"But first, do you want to finish eating with us?" Choji finished. I sweat drop.

"Um sure."

In my head I was jumping for joy. what luck! Me suddenly running into two guys who offer me food and directions. As well as the fact their colors are welcoming and I never once jumped to the conclusion they might mug me.

Which is a bonus.

I sit down and Choji hands me a pair of chopsticks. I prefer a fork but oh well. "Thanks for the meal." I chant before digging into the breakfast before me eagerly, both boys doing the same.

Once both me and the boy duo finished filling our stomachs, they packed up the blanket and I stretched. "That was nice." I say with a content sigh

"Yeah." Choji responds and Shikamaru grunts in agreement. "Well it's 9:00, time to go."

My eyes widen. "Nine Am?! Class started half an hour ago! Were doomed!" Shikamaru hit me over the head.

"Just trust us, You'll be okay." I nod and they lead the way to my death.

Oh well. Their deaths too.

* * *

"Here we are."

The three of us stood in the entrance of room 907. It was not what I was expecting. There were kids everywhere, playing and messing around. The teacher was no where in sight.

"Hey, over here!" I saw a blond haired girl call out.

"Well good luck, Akane." Shikamaru said, walking over to the girl. Choji just waved and followed him.

And now I was standing in the entrance alone, looking around the room. The kids all seemed to be from the leaf dorm. Probably to keep fights at bay or something.

I wonder how many fights there were anyway. A lot most likely.

Going through numbers in my head, I turn to the class. It was now quiet, wide eyes drilling into me.

I was because I was late wasn't it?! Or maybe the teacher was in the classroom and I just didn't see him.

Well, I thought as their colors blurred, becoming visible, there's only one thing to do.

The whole class just stared at me and I give a nervous laugh. "Um, I was lost on the road of life?" I say in question.

The man behind me said the same.

at the same time.

It was creepy. Especially for a homeroom teacher.

The class laughed and the man lazily looked down at me.

can someone say awkward...

"So you must be Akane Miharu, Correct?" I nod furiously a wide blush crossing my face. He turned to the class. "I'm Kakashi, your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you."

"Um, I'll take my seat now." I manage to blurt out before running over to the first empty seat I could find.

"Well class." Said Kakashi-sensei, as he walked over to his desk before sitting down and taking out a bright orange book "Do whatever you want. We only have a half hour left in here anyway."

The class didn't seem surprised at this behavior at all, save the few like me who had just started this school.

So this is what the two from earlier meant.

My new teacher was a total lazy bum.

And I still was embarrassed in front of the class.

Dang it!

* * *

The rest of the period was fairly uneventful and before I knew it, the bell had rung.

I glanced down at my schedule and headed to my next class, which Shikamaru gave directions to over that breakfast. I head off to room 563, or rather, literature.

A favored class of mine too. It was great.

Bouncing off my mental walls, I walk in. Sure to be early this time.

When I arrive I see no other than...

Kakashi-sensei.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask without thinking. He stared back at me coolly and for the first time, I took in what he looked like.

He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and a white clinic eye patch over his left eye. He had on standard cloths for teachers and a green vest, marking he was part of the leaf dorm.

I gulp at his aura. a mysterious silver that showed a lot of grieving in the past. Although many auras here seemed to give off that effect.

He gave me a judging look as I examined him before getting back to the question at hand.

"This is my personal lounge. why are you here." I gulp and quickly back up to the entrance. surely enough instead of room 563 like I wanted, it was room 365. That means I some how got lost.

Again.

"Well, I was looking for room 563 but some how I got stuck in room 365"

The man raises his one visible brow. "How did you get lost? His room is only three doors away from your home room." I look at him sadly.

"Are you serious? the numbers 563 and 907 are no where near each other!" a warm hand landed on my head and I look up to see an eye smiling Kakashi

"There, There, I'm sure you'll be okay. The teacher is one of my friends and I'm sure he'll be very forgiving. In fact if it makes you feel better, I'll bring you to him, seeing you are already late."

I nod and cast him a grateful look. "Thanks you, Kakashi-sensei." he sighs and steers me into the now empty hallways muttering under his breath stuff like'Why can't my team be this cute when they were together?"

I shrug it off.

Must be a teacher thing.

* * *

**Yep, the story's slowly progressing.**

**If anything though, right now it's just introduction chapters. The real action doesn't begin until later.**

**That's right, you have to wait. Muwahahaha.**

**Anyways, Review!**

**Oh, and here's the next preview:**

**"Um, Hi?" **

**"...Hi"**

**"Who are you."**

**"...Shino."**

**"Oh. Okay then."**

**Friend attempt one, fail.**

**Chapter 4: Friends and more bullies! Today's lucky color is a dulled brown!  
**


End file.
